Movie Night
by bostonrainbow825
Summary: While watching a double feature at the drive in, JJ finally gets the nerve to do something about the tension between them only to hear three words she wasn't expecting. (Jemily Femslash, M rating for sexual content)


Disclaimers: All original property is owned by CBS and The Mark Gordon Company, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Criminal Minds' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Emily/JJ

Time-Frame: Fluid, no particular canon plot season references, JJ has Henry but is not in a relationship with Will. This fic is not canon plot centered and if us taking slight liberties with canon facts bothers you please do not read.

Rating: M (Contains scenes of sexuality and nudity)

 **Movie Night**

For the fifth time in under three minutes, JJ took notice of the fact that Emily just wasn't comfortable. That was despite this being the brunette's car, and not only her choice to come to the drive-in theatre but her choice also as to what film they had come to see. That was the first of the double feature had been the film that her best friend had wanted to see, Winter Solace, but of course the opportunity to watch two movies for the price of one on a night when no ones beeper had gone off to signal that another vicious murderer was on the prowl was something a member of the BAU didn't complain about.

The fact was that the blonde wasn't exactly sure why Emily wasn't enjoying the second movie, Drop Everything. The first had been a slightly too introspective narrative about a woman recapturing her writers muse for JJ's taste, but this second film was more of a romantic comedy and thus more her style. It didn't hurt that the attractive lead played by Jamie Murray was trying desperately to avoid allowing her current boyfriend to propose to her, as she was having a torrid fantasy affair in her head with a blonde who worked at her law firm that was confusing the character to distraction.

"Are you hating it that much? We can go you know, if you find it that horrendous." JJ finally couldn't take it as Emily readjusted herself in her seat for the sixth time and made a long process of trying to find a piece of popcorn that fell down onto the center console. The fact her best friend couldn't stay still was even more annoying to the blonde at the moment because the beautiful Gillian was in the middle of one of her highly sexualized fantasy moments that would end abruptly leaving her looking less than the cool collected woman she usually was, and she was enjoying the play the script was putting on the character.

"No, it's fine I'm not hating it." Emily denied the fact and shook her head looking back towards the huge screen as she pushed the reclaimed popcorn kernel in her mouth. "I just know how it's going to end, how they always end and it's going to annoy me." She added, reaching for her over sized pop to wash the morsel down with a unhealthy amount of over sweetened soda.

"It's a rom-com, we all know how its going to end. Carey will finally notice Gillian, they'll have incredibly hot sex and she'll leave that cardboard cutout and live happily ever after." JJ smiled at the screen reaching to fish a jolly rancher out of the package she'd got for herself.

"What planet are you living on?" Emily actually turned in her seat to look at her best friend shaking her head but smiling slightly. "It might be a rom-com, but it's a main stream fairly high budget piece, which means somehow limpdick over there will win her round with his charm and smile and Good Old Gillian will come to her senses and realize the reality she has with her man, is better than some fantasy she has in her head."

"I don't care what you say, she's going to end up with Carey, in fact I'm so sure I'll make a bet with you." JJ turned in her seat to look at her back. "Whoever loses has to do something of the winner's choosing?"

"I'm not doing your filing, or tidying your office." Emily shook her head, her smile brighter. "But then again I won't be losing so fine." She said with a simple shrug. "Gillian with wind up engaged to Hugo by the time the credits roll, without even so much as having swapped real saliva with the blonde."

"You're so on, ye of little faith." JJ gave a nod and turned her attention back to the screen.

-x-

If she was honest with anyone at that moment JJ would have had to admit that she was having trouble doing the two things she wanted to do at the same time. The first being monitor the woman beside her reacting to the second thing she wanted to be paying attention too, which of course was the rather risque 'real' sex scene playing out between the two characters that would win her the bet. It had seemed to only take a few more of Gillian's babbling moments, before Carey had finally caught on and cornered her at a corporate dinner party, making the first move and sending the main character into a tailspin she couldn't recover from.

"I'm going to win this bet." JJ hissed when she saw Emily adjusting in her seat again, but she was willing to go with her instinct that it had nothing to do with her belief she would hate the film and more for the hundred foot visual of naked women in front of them.

"There's still time." Emily didn't take her eyes off the screen as she replied, shifting her feet back so that her legs hugged the edge of the seat slightly. "In the morning there's the chance she'll panic and run back to normal." The brunette pointed out as she passed her tongue over her lips in a quick moistening pass, her eyes never once leaving the scene playing out in front of them.

Having caught the pass of pink tongue over Emily's lips made JJ feel bold all of a sudden and just a little bit like she had the upper hand if she was honest. So with nothing more than a nonchalant move, she picked up the small candy bag and moved her hand over, resting the back of it on Emily's thigh.

"You want something to suck on?" She asked keeping her eyes purposefully fixed on the screen.

For a moment it looked like Agent Prentiss was about to bolt from the car, that or implode as her dark eyes flared wide, pulling from off the torrid love scene in front of her too look at the beautiful blonde beside her, but when she caught sight of the offered candy bag, and the 'innocent' way the liaison was just watching the movie, the brunette put instant effort into controlling her reaction and pushing herself back into her chair. Forcing the adrenalin induced energy into clearing her throat she pushed her hand into the bag.

"Thanks, actually that would be good..." She made several other 'coughing' noise. "I have a tickle or something."

"You have a tickle?" JJ made a motion with her other hand screen ward as she gave a soft relaxed laugh at Emily's timing. "She seems to want more than a jolly rancher." She giggled more at her own joke, purposefully not moving her hand right away from where it rested, she waited another beat or so for Emily to cough again before she did so and put the candy bag back in the cup holder.

"She seems to know what she wants all things considered." Emily put in her agreement, unwrapping the candy and putting it straight in her mouth. "And clearly Carey's not guessing either."

"Did you not watch Gillian's last three sex dreams? She might never have touched a real live girl..." She used the phrase the main character had to herself. "But she's spent a tremendous amount of time reading and thinking about it." JJ reached and took Emily's soda, taking a sip, after all they'd decided two 'buckets' were unnecessary considering how much pop the blonde ever let herself indulge in.

"Everyone has dreams that doesn't make us any good at the things we dream about." Emily countered. "Hell in my dreams I'm a better shot than you." She gave the blonde a quick glance with a bright grin.

"You could be if you'd admit that gun grip you have isn't right for you." JJ turned and quickly stuck out her tongue, moving her eyes back the screen as she lowered the container back into the cup holder and seeing Emily's eyes go back to the screen when Gillian let out a louder than normal moan, she again nonchalantly let the fleshy side of her palm rest onto the brunette's leg.

"It's the grip I've always used." Emily kept the leg JJ touched bent up against the car seat, but stretched the other out into the wheel well, shifting positions slightly in her place, keeping her attention on the screen.

"You get so set in your ways." JJ gave a soft sigh, but then tilted her head slightly almost subconsciously to get a better view as the camera angle changed. "See a boy would never think to do that."

"Probably not because by now a boy would be all the way in racing towards the finish line." Emily laid out flatly.

"That was rather sexually blunt for you." JJ didn't take her eyes off the screen, but grinned just knowing that Emily would look at her after the comment, at the same time she made a soft pat pat with her hand, leaving it palm down. "Ahh she called her Gilly, so cute."

"She just rocked her world with the best sex she's probably ever had, what did you expect her to call her?" Emily turned from the screen to look at her best friend.

"Rocking, rocking her world, it's not over yet." JJ motioned her other hand to the screen again. "And Carey could have acted all 'hey I just rocked your world, I'm a sex god', but calling her something cute and sweet, it showed it meant something to her."

"What do you call your boyfriends during sex?" Emily asked the question, unable to keep the smirk from her face as she asked the question.

"I find stud always works well." JJ purposefully kept a straight face as she made the whole-fully untruthful remark.

"Oh mix it up with stevedore or piston, they'll love it." Emily rolled her eyes as she leaned her head back into the head rest a little.

"Piston? That one is..." JJ turned her eyes from the screen long enough to make a grimace. "Does it get you a lot of call backs?" She again timed and with great purpose, rubbed her hand once then twice up and down a bit on the brunette's thigh.

Emily reached and placed her hand over the top of JJ's stopping it mid motion.

"You have to get the initial date to get call backs." The brunette replied, making eye contact with blue eyes for just a moment before lightly lifting the blonde's hand up off her denim clad thigh and moving it over to place it lightly on JJ's own. "Nice way to try and ask me how my dating scene is looking at the moment." She added with a half smile. "And though you are the only one in the unit who has a chance of every hearing about it, there is nothing to hear about. I have Sergio, we're very happy."

"That's me, so transparent in my motives." JJ turned and caught Emily's eyes again, battling big blue ones at her rather pointedly before looking back at the screen. "So by your estimation negative Nelly, how long till she panics?"

"My guess?" Emily looked back at the screen fully again, thinking over her answer. "Is that Carey is going to do something obvious, like, send her flowers, and everyone with think they're from Rob, Bob, Dick whatever his name is... Hugo." Emily drew out the idea as she finally remembered his name. "And she's going to panic, because they're not and she can't deal with the fact that a, they're not b, they're from a girl, c, they're from a girl, they came to work and OH MY GOD that might mean she's gay."

"Okay, so if all that is true my Negative Nell, how does anyone ever figure out that they're gay?" JJ put forward the question with nothing more than soft sideways glances. "In your opinion."

"Well not everyone is living in a Hollywood Movie." Emily answer, her voice light with a soft chuckle. "And some people just think wow I got flowers, wow that was great sex, wow I'm in love with a woman..." Her voice lost the humour and was instead just filled with warmth. "I guess." She added with a shrug.

"See there you go, believe with me Emily, you have to believe Gillian can make the right choice and go with her heart." JJ gave her a quick sideways glance and then turned back to the screen as 'important dialogue' seemed to be going on, again she rather nonchalantly put her hand across and rested it palm down un-moving on Emily's leg again.

"It's main stream Hollywood, the lesbians either die, are evil, or end up alone." Emily summed up. "It's not belief I lack, it's that I have knowledge of the film and television industry."

"Just watch till the end, don't go all Spencer on me and start quoting the number of lesbian deaths or how many are the bad guy, part of a good rom-com is wanting the happy ending." JJ gave a soft sigh.

"Yes but the happy ending for whats-his-face is for Gillian to marry him and they settle down and live happily ever after." Emily pointed out. "Settling the hearts of every little suburban house wife watching the movie."

"Remind me to get you to explain how the hell 50 Shades of Grey became a best seller by that definition." JJ gave a snort of a laugh. "Now watch, we'll know who won the bet in the next twenty minutes."

"Fine." Emily settled her head back against the head rest again and refocused on the movie.

-x-

JJ just sat their grinning as the cut scene of the two women kissing faded to black and the credits began to roll.

"One of us lost and one of us won." She tapped her fingers against Emily's leg.

"I never took you for being so ultimately childish." Emily smiled brightly at the sing-song tone of the blonde's voice. "Okay so I was wrong, Gillian chose the girl." She admitted defeat with arched eyebrows. "Personally I think Jamie Murray secretly just rewrote the ending to whatever she wanted because she enjoyed making out with the blonde." She added flicking crumbs of popcorn off her 'free' leg.

"No, but she refused to sign on until they rewrote the ending so it wasn't so, and I quote, 'hetero-normative boring'." JJ turned and grinned wildly at the brunette. "Seems the director wanted Ms. Murray so much because of her box office pull, they changed it just like she asked and I think they made a hit because of it."

"Wait you knew how it ended before you made the bet? You know that totally nullifies any wager we made." She continued. "You entered into the bet with a false pretense." She shook her head at her best friend. "You played innocent."

"For the record I didn't know 'how it ended' I just knew she ended up with the woman, I read an article about it the other day." JJ threw her blonde hair over her shoulder. "And if you were a better profiler, which I know you are, you would have caught on to how confident I was about the outcome and realized I'd read something about it so, all fair in love and war baby."

"I'm a great profiler, and you are always confident, you shape yourself that way so even when you're not you sound it, I couldn't see through a pretense you were putting on over a case of confidence anyway no matter how good or bad I was at analyzing your behaviour." Emily countered shaking her head. "I mostly thought your confidence was due to your vague obsession for romantic comedies, of which you have literally hundreds, most of which end the same way."

"I will be adding this one to my collection when it comes out on DVD." JJ continued to grin at her. "So was all that your way of telling me you're going to renege on our bet? Our friendly little, harmless wager that I promise was never about you doing my filing or cleaning my office." She reminded Emily of her initial worries.

The brunette smiled brightly and shook her mane of dark slightly wavy hair.

"Just ask whatever it is and then I'll decide." Emily gave her non-committal answer.

"All I want is for you to close your eyes for a minute." JJ's mouth dimmed down into a soft smile, her deep blue eyes appraising Emily almost nervously, but as the brunette had admitted she always had a hard time seeing past the exterior that JJ wanted people to see.

"Oh no JJ, no pouring popcorn over my head, or hiding jolly ranchers in my glove box, you know I like things super tidy." She took a quick breath.

"For god sake Emily, I won't mess up your car, can you just trust me for a tiny moment, and close your eyes?" JJ actually became a bit impatient.

Her brow pulling into a brief quick frown Emily turned more in her seat to face the blonde and drew in a quick breath.

"Okay." She licked her lips briefly and slowly closed her long lashed eyelids down over deep brown eyes.

"Keep them closed." JJ urged her in a softer tone and then took a breath. "You said you can't read past what I want to project to people, well... try to read past this."

The end of her words seemed to indicate to Emily's trained ears that the blonde was getting closer, but whatever she might have been expecting, popcorn or jolly rancher torture, it probably wasn't the soft but wanting press of the blonde's lips to her own.

A small noise almost like a whimper came from somewhere in Emily's throat as JJ kissed her, the brunette remaining passive for a moment, maybe even two, but as soft lips lingered on hers the profiler pushed forward a little and pressed back into the kiss, moving her lips against and over the soft warm ones pressed to hers, reaching her hand the short distance over to cup around JJ's shoulder, holding there for a moment before with an intake of breath she pushed the blonde back enough to break the intimate touch. Brown eyes pulling open as their lips separated.

"JJ what?... Why?... You..." The normally eloquent brunette passed her tongue quickly over her lips instantly distracted by the taste of watermelon on them from JJ's lips. "Jennifer?"

"Because I figured out that if I waited for you to kiss me, I might be ninety before you took a hint." The left side of JJ's mouth curled up into a soft smirk, her blue eyes dreamy as she was clearly as affected by the physical contact as Emily had been.

"Hint? There have been hints?" Emily frowned again, confusion filling her look, as dark eyes darted to look at the blonde's face, taking in every inch and detail.

"Because I wear my hair up for movie night for just anyone?" JJ raised her hand to her elaborate hairdo. "Emily..." Her voice softened. "I know we've been lived years trying to ignore the elephant in the room, the electric chemistry elephant..." She gave a soft laugh. "And most of that is my fault, and I know Hollywood gets it almost all of the time, trust me I've done the research, watched more depressing movies that made me feel like we were doomed before we could even begin but with everything we've both lived through, live through every day, I know the one thing that I've come to trust and love more than anything else is you. And for the last seven months I've been trying to get you to say something, do something, hell admitting to me you were even gay would have been a start but it was like we had moved past all that, but I don't want to do that. I don't want to move past any of it."

"I'm not gay." Emily shook her head.

If any more colour could have drained from JJ's face it would have suggested that her heart had actually stopped dead in her chest, rather than sped up to a insane pace that threatened to deafen the blonde. She didn't really make a noise at first, just had her mouth gap open like a goldfish before she rather deliberately closed it and in a sudden move, pushed the car door open and got out, instantly pacing away down the ever emptying aisle as people filtered out of the lot.

Taking the time to check it was safe Emily pushed her car door open and closed it, running around to close the door JJ had left ajar, before heading down the way the blonde had headed, taking long strides after her best friend, her head up into the wind as it blew hard into her face tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

"JJ!" She called out to try and get the blonde's attention, dodging deftly out of the way of a car that honked loudly at her as she paced quickly across one of the exit aisles.

"Just give me a minute." JJ's voice called back the words shakily, not daring to turn her face around to even look at why the loud shrill honk had been made until she was able to push the hot tears that had filled her eyes away, though right now in her embarrassment and horror it was near impossible.

"JJ come on..." Emily quickened her pace and reached the liaison. "It's okay." She reached out as soon as she was close enough, her hand lightly resting on the blonde's shoulder to keep her in place.

"I know nothing is okay right now." JJ shook her head, making some of the tears finally spill down her cheeks.

"Come on, don't say that." Emily shook her head. "Don't cry..." She encouraged her. "There's no need to cry."

"Please, can you just drive me home." JJ could be visibly seen slamming down walls around her emotions, even in the obviously heightened state it was something her experiences with the bureau had taught her out of necessity. "It's late, I'm tired."

"Of course I can but..." Emily began with a frown, "Shouldn't we talk about this?" She rubbed her thumb lightly over the curve of JJ's shoulder where her hand rested.

"No, there's nothing to talk about." JJ shook her head again. "Let's just go, please."

"Jennifer, there's everything to talk about." Emily didn't move. "Am I supposed to just forget what happened back there, what was said, done?"

"Wouldn't that be the best thing considering?" JJ stalled her half step back towards the car.

"I don't know, would it?" Emily countered. "I'm not gay. I've never been in love with a woman, never been with a woman, but JJ..."

"I got that, and I'm sorry I made an assumption, it was wrong of me and presumptuous, your private life is something you like to keep private. I won't make the same mistake again." JJ continued to shake her head at herself, barely able to think enough to form words from the torrent inside her head of emotions and regret.

"Jennifer." Emily's tone was tighter this time. "Did you not notice what happened back there when you kissed me?" The brunette asked the question of the blonde directly.

"You pulled back, stammered in shock, I took it for confusion and said..." Her whole body seemed to double over a little. "Things that I shouldn't because you're not gay." She said the words that Emily had hammered home twice now.

"Before then, before I pulled back." Emily pointed out specifically as she pushed her hand up through thick dark locks.

"I kissed you." JJ stated the fact looking at her with tormented blue eyes.

"No Jennifer, this happened..." Emily stepped closer leaned down and pressed their lips together for the second time that evening, moving hers sensually over the blonde's, pressing the fingers of the hand that still cupped the blonde's shoulder, down into the liaison's flesh for a tighter hold before she pulled back, breaking the connection. "I kissed you back." She explained the point she was making.

Even more confusion flooded JJ's almost overloaded mind as she looked up the short distance into brown eyes.

"Why did you kiss me back?" She asked the almost shell shocked question.

"I don't know... because I wanted to, have wanted to for..." It was Emily's turn to look away. "Because I could, because you offered me something I could have never taken for myself and I couldn't resist it." She shook her head as she turned back to look at the beautiful liaison. "Because it felt right, and safe and..." She stopped again. "Because you're beautiful."

"I've never been with a woman either Emily, but seven months ago I finally admitted to myself I was in love with one." Blue eyes blinked at the taller brunette.

"Seven months?" Emily moved a little closer and lifted her free hand to brush a wisp of stray blonde hair from off JJ's forehead.

"We were in Seattle, the Tory case, Detective Hammond... remember the six foot tall amazon woman who flirted shamelessly with you and you flirted shamelessly with her back. It drove me crazy, I snapped at Penelope, she made me finally admit why I was pissed off and that night I spent most of it thinking and I realized what I should have known all along." JJ explained the very precise moment for her.

"I remember Detective Hammond." Emily nodded. "She was very..." She paused. "Assertive..." She tried to chose a positive sounding word. "Aggressive..." She made another attempt. "Scary." She smiled at the blonde. "I told her I was engaged to a large black guy called Sergio, who though fiercely independent had a jealous streak."

"Sometimes I think you have an unnatural relationship with your cat." JJ actually had to laugh. "So when she came to your hotel room you told her this?"

"It was the only way I got her out of my hotel room." Emily nodded rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "You can tell me JJ, why do people think I'm gay." She looked at the blonde with genuine bemusement in her deep chocolate eyes. "Is it the pants? The belt buckle? I have long hair!"

Relaxing for the first time since Emily had said the words 'I'm not gay', JJ gave a bemused laugh and leaned up pressing her lips to Emily's again. She didn't let the kiss linger, but had to be the one to pull back, the brunette's lips unconsciously trying to stay touching her for as long as possible.

"I think it's more that." JJ whispered reaching her hand up to cup it around Emily's neck.

"What?" Emily leaned back down and pepper kisses onto JJ's lips, nuzzling her cheek against the blonde's anytime their lips weren't touching as an automatic option to the intensely intimate touch.

"The way we are together." JJ tried to explain what she had meant, knowing it didn't answer any bigger questions that excluded knowledge of her but for her it was the easiest to explain. "Will accused me of having an affair with you." 

"What?" Reluctantly Emily pulled back from the soft touching of cheek to cheek to look into blue eyes. "How dare he? You would never... I would never..." She pulled in a breath.

"That's exactly what I told him, because it was the truth." JJ agreed with every sentiment Emily was making. "Honestly Emily, it is the pants, and the belt buckle, and the boots, and the confidence you have, the way you can out man the men, the fact you do have long hair, that you always look beautiful but are just as deadly when you need to be. That you're smart and naturally a feminist, that you compliment a woman with greater ease then you do a man." She tried to honestly answer her question. "Because you know about the lesbian movie cliche, because you watch a nearly unheard of Canadian television sci-fi show because it pushes the limits." She smiled at her. "You have a Team Lauren mug. I know Penelope bought it for you but you don't hide it."

"Why would I, Dyson is a whiny whimpering suck-ass who Bo doesn't love, not in the way she loves Lauren." Emily defended shaking her head, her smiling growing broader by the moment. "And I'm a feminist so of course I know all about the lesbian movie cliche, it's just yet another way women are shafted in the media." Her smile was now a broad smirk. "And woman are easier to compliment because they are prettier, smell better and generally have better qualities than men. Oh God I think I'm gay." The brunette tipped her head back a little and laughed brightly.

"None of that makes you gay, the only thing that can make you gay is if you actually find a woman attractive enough to want to be intimate with her." JJ corrected softly. "The rest is just why you're wonderful Emily, wonderfully perfectly you."

"Oh, so much for that revelation then." Emily looked down with a small pout, but her dark eyes were still bright with mischief. "Though Ms Public Liaison Officer could you have been any more clinical with that statement? Only if I find a woman attractive enough to want to be intimate with her? Really?"

"It's from a pamphlet I read, it tried to make the labels seem less scary. It had a whole host of alternatives for people not sure yet." JJ actually gave a soft shake of her head. "It was a really bad pamphlet, I don't know why I quoted it." Blue eyes came to hold brown. "Emily, have you ever found women or a woman in particular sexual attractive?"

"Yes." The brunette replied, her voice suddenly low and quiet. "Have you?" She turned the question softly back at the blonde.

"Yes, you." JJ made everything she had said in the car boil down to the simple answer.

"Does Penelope have Henry all night?" Emily asked her voice still hushed and soft.

"Yes, they're going to the zoo tomorrow." JJ gave another soft nod.

The brunette stepped up even closer to the blonde and smoothed her hand over blonde hair slowly, her eyes on blue all the while.

"What do you say to taking this back to my place?"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, as the wind is freezing." JJ leaned into the brunette's touch.

"So you don't want the top down on the way home?" Emily smiled brighter slipping her arm lower to slide over and around JJ's shoulders.

"No, I most definitely, do not." JJ gave a soft laugh and leaned into her embrace.

Chuckling softly Emily guided them safely back to the car and hurried them on their way to the apartment.

-x-

"The benefits of living in an apartment building." Emily's smile was bright an constant as she opened the door and flicked on the lights. "Constant heat without worrying from the minute you enter the elevator in the parking garage." She waited for JJ to slip passed her into the main hall before closing the door and locking it behind them. "I love it." She said casting a quick eye towards her phone as she dug it out of her pocket, before tossing it and her keys onto the bureau. "Coffee? Wine? Anything I can get you?"

"Wine would be nice." JJ made the easy decision, after all coffee at this hour would only keep the two of them up all night high on caffeine, and that wasn't the reason she wanted to be up all night in the slightest.

"Coming up." Emily acknowledge with a quick nod. "Get comfortable on the couch, I'll be right out, move Sergio if he's taking up more than two thirds of the cushions, I want space beside you."

The comment made JJ's smile brighten, the confirmation that the small talk they'd shared in the car hadn't been a way to push what had been revealed earlier back into the shadows. Of course JJ had already promised herself she'd do that if it was what Emily wanted, but it wasn't fundamentally what she wanted.

Finding that the cat was actually no where near the sofa, she sat down near the middle and turned on only one of the side lamps to give the room a soft illumination.

The brunette was a quick as she had promised to be, returning just the next moment with two glass of white wine, both of which she placed on the coffee table before sitting down beside JJ, angling her back to the arm of the couch so she was facing the blonde.

"So..." The profiler looked down for a moment at the small strip of couch cushion between them. "What were we talking about?" She asked innocently.

"Whether or not you are gay." JJ pointed out with a bemused smile. "The score is rather skewed to the fact you might be, only thing holding you back is the long beautiful hair."

"Lots of gay women have long beautiful hair, I don't think that's a factor." Emily shook her dark mane almost for emphasis. "I think far more a factor is the fact I sleep with men, have only ever dated men. Am currently dating a man, well sort of... and have never, before tonight ever kissed a woman." She pointed out for clarity.

"I know you don't like talking about your private life but considering..." JJ didn't give a full reason. "You're dating someone? Even sort of? I would never have said anything if I'd know Emily, done anything." Her anxiety came back instantly.

"JJ no, it's not..." Emily shook her head. "It's my mother..." The brunette sighed. "He's for appearances and functions." The profiler rolled her eyes and gave a exasperated grimace. "I can't be seen to be alone at the damn things and taking a different 'beau' every time is just as bad."

"So you're not in love with him? Not having sex with him?" JJ asked the more important questions.

"NO! And Never." Emily shook her head. "I won't go as far to suggest mother pays him, but I'm pretty sure she does." The brunette's rolled her eyes to the ceiling again. "I only every say I'm not single because officially according to the Lore of the Prentiss I'm not."

"Emily, I don't care about the Lore of the Prentiss, I don't care about your mother or appearances, all I want to be very clear about is that I care about you, about what you want and enough to respect that if right now there is someone in your life, I have no right to make that complicated." JJ tried to make the brunette understand what mattered to her. "Is there anyone else? Anyone you are serious about?"

"Well there is someone." Emily took a breath. "He's very important to me." The brunette looked away slightly. "It's probably important that you know about it because I do love him." Turning back to look at the blonde the brunette wiped her hand on her jeans. "He's about this tall..." She held her hand up. "Has blonde hair, blue eyes, looks just like his Mamma..." She grinned more and more with each word.

"He won't be legal for another twelve years and I hear his Mamma is a crack shot." JJ had been immediately prepping herself for the worst news but Emily's continued explanation made her understand what the brunette was saying.

"Well you see that's the thing, I have this feeling I've fallen kind of hard for his Mamma." The brunette over into blue eyes, holding them steadily as she leaned inwards a little moving her hand to place it on JJ's thigh this time. "You see she's beautiful, and this pamphlet led me to believe that maybe what I feel for her, what I think about doing with her..." She traced her tongue over the edge of her bottom lip. "Might give me the answers we don't seem to be getting to."

"And you want an answer?" JJ turned her body so that she was fully facing the brunette, inching closer to her.

"Not really, I don't actually care about labels..." Emily leaned closer still, her breath pressing out caressing JJ's cheek as she exhaled. "But I do want to do the things I've dreamed about doing with his Mamma..."

"Tell me what you've dreamed of doing with me." JJ's voice was thick and held a timbre that Emily had never heard before, the blonde's hand coming to small 'v' area of the polo shirt the brunette was wearing so that she pressed two of her fingers against the soft flesh there and began to rub across her collar bone.

"Okay..." Emily agreed softly and slowly with a nod. "I'll tell you about a dream I've had for a while now, one where I'm around at your place, playing with Henry, giving you some time out to just rest, relax, you know..." Emily began to stroke her hand up and down the thigh she rested it lightly on. "I slip upstairs to put Henry down for a nap, and come back down to find you half dozing on the couch, and so I convince you to let me give you a massage, to really help you relax." Emily slipped her hand higher up JJ's leg as she pressed back and forth in her soft presses. "Then starting at your feet, removing your socks and then every article of clothing along the way, I rub, caress and kiss every... single... inch..." The brunette punctuated the words, by pressing her thumb a little harder in against the muscles of JJ's thigh. "Of your body..."

"Wow, you really know how to turn a girl on." JJ slipped her hand up around Emily's neck at the same time she actually moved her body closer on the cushions.

"Just telling you the truth." Emily leaned her face closer to the blonde's, close enough to rub her smooth cheek against JJ's. "I didn't even tell you how soft your skin was, how warm, how pliant it felt beneath my fingers."

Almost as if the blonde had reached her breaking point, she once again breached the distance between them and pushed her slightly parted lips against Emily's almost hungrily. After all the roller coaster of emotions had finally settled into the idea that Emily did have feelings for her and was attracted to her. Wanted to be with her. The drive this idea put inside of her made the decision easy.

Emily drew her hand up JJ's thigh and placed it firmly on her slender waist, drawing the blonde closer as she pressed back into the kiss just as greedily, if not more so, her lips more open and inviting, a soft moan eliciting from her as a bright spark of arousal lit deep inside her core.

The kiss intensified and not knowing when exactly she arrived, JJ found herself more or less sitting in Emily's lap. Both of her hands now buried into dark hair, her lips and tongue shamelessly kissing the mouth she'd been dreaming about kissing for so long. Their bodies close together, without worry of boundaries or questions of appropriateness.

Emily moaned a little louder, pulling the smaller woman closer, sliding the hand on JJ's waist more around her back to support her in place as she leaned into the deeper more passionate kiss, her breath coming in short quickly taken gasps whenever the kiss allowed the brief respite before the inevitable crash of lips on lips happened again and again, with the brunette pushing her body forward and pulling JJ's closer with each and every kiss.

The not so subtle signs that both of them were giving each other about wanting to be closer, wanting to be pressed together had stripped away every inhibition that the blonde had been feeling, every fear that Emily's initial announcement of 'I'm not gay' had caused inside her and left her filled up with only desire and want. A feeling that she would admit later looking back was something she couldn't remember really feeling, not just feeling but being swept away by it.

Just as their lips, her hands moved continuously through the brunette's dark mane. Stroking and combing it through her fingers like she had dreamed of doing so many times. Stilling to cup Emily's head at particularly deep moments in the kiss when her whole being was focused on that contact, only to begin moving again, fingertips massaging into the brunette's hair line. It was with one pass of her hand, her index finger tracing around the curve of Emily's ear that she registered the arch that overtook the brunette's body and she suddenly understood something very intimate about her best friend. Concentrating as they kissed, she began to run her fingertip over and around the contours of the brunette's ear to test her theory.

Arching more and gripping JJ's body with a tighter conviction Emily caught JJ's bottom lip between both of her own, holding onto it for a moment, pulling back with it captured in her lips before releasing it with a satisfying small 'pop'. Looking into bright blue eyes with her own extra dark ones Emily's smile was dark and lustful, quite unlike any look she'd ever given the blonde before.

"The things I want to do with you Jennifer." She whispered, her tone deeper, richer than her normal pitch.

"I know exactly what you mean." The blonde's tone wasn't nearly as deep, but it also came in a tone unlike any Emily had heard. "Should we move this to the bedroom?" The question came as she stroked her fingers around Emily's ear again, long lashes not able to shroud the sparkle in her eyes.

"I wouldn't be against that." Emily shook her head, her smile as bright as the gleam in her dark eyes. "If you're sure." She checked, easing the pressure with which she held the blonde to her, preparing to release her so she could climb off her lap and move from the couch towards the hallway.

"I'm sure." JJ leaned in to brush her lips to Emily's before she did indeed untangle herself gracefully and stand up. She began to slowly walk backwards, knowing exactly where Emily's bedroom was of course. "Are you just going to watch me or join me?"

"Hmmmm." Emily made the contemplative noise for a moment before slowly pushing up off the couch, her eyes never leaving the blonde's figure. "I'm tempted to hang out here for a little while and just watch..." She admitted passing her tongue over her lips as she took a few steps after her. "You are beautiful." She added, her voice a soft whisper as she came to a stop again just looking at the blonde framed in the low light of the hallway.

"You've said that six times in the last hour." JJ's smile brightened as she continued to moved towards the bedroom, Emily a few steps behind moved to keep her in view. "You could make a woman believe its true."

"Don't you believe it already?" Emily asked as she followed the blonde into the bedroom. "Will told you every time I saw you with him." She pointed out. "He wasn't doing that for my benefit." She rolled her eyes.

"He said it to point me out and take credit for the fact I was with him, he did it purposefully with you because you threatened him so much." JJ gave a soft shake of her head. "It's different when you say it, I feel suddenly like I'm a priceless painting hanging in a gallery and you're appraising me not trying to own me."

Emily made her strides long and quicker, taking her to JJ's side in an instant, catching her up in an embrace, closing her arms around her, but unlike a usual hug, the brunette's arms slid around the blonde's waist pulling her close.

"You could never be a possession JJ." Emily pressed her cheek against the blonde's closing her eyes as she breathed in through her nose deeply. "No woman should be, no man should be for that matter. If something happens between us, if we start seeing each other, start dating, whatever, we do so on equal footing, as two people loving themselves and each other enough to want to try and make a go of it." She leaned back a little to look into blue eyes. "I would never want to own or possess you Jennifer."

"I know." JJ's words were simple but the look of adoration and respect in her eyes and all over her face as she looked back at Emily's showed how much the words meant. "It's one of the things that makes you so irresistible." She pressed up the short distance to kiss the brunette again as her arms came to loop around the other woman's neck. "So perfect." She breathed out when her lips pulled back enough from Emily's to be heard again. "So many times when I feel beat down, when I want to give up, you do something that makes me keep fighting, helps me make it through."

"There were so many times in the past I used to think I made things worse for you not better." Emily admitted with a soft arch of her eyebrow and look down as she kept their heads apart. "It's why I put some distance between us while you were with Will, we just seemed to clash, to argue..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend, didn't try harder." She apologized softly moving one hand up to brush over soft blonde hair, playing over the complicated braids that helped keep it up in the up do that JJ had chosen for the evening.

"I don't want to talk about then right now, I don't want to talk about Will." JJ shook her head softly. "You were a great friend, you did everything you were supposed to do, even with this between us." She leaned her head a little into Emily's hand. "Right now though, I know what I want, what I've wanted for a long long time but was too afraid to ask for." She let a moment pass as dark eyes came to look at her expecting an explanation. "I want you, I want to make love to you Emily, I don't care if we're gay or aliens..." She gave a soft laugh. "I just want the butterflies in my stomach to finally be set free."

A beautific smile spread across Emily's face at the blonde's words and with a strong but careful tug, the brunette pulled the liaison closer leaning short distance down to mesh their lips together in a soft put passionate kiss, which she used to convey the message clearly that she too was eager to settle the dance in nerves and the shiver of anticipation that seemed to fill her senses.

"I can barely believe this is happening." The brunette admitted pulling her lips free after a long sensual moment, blinking her eyes open, but at the same time sliding her hand down from off JJ's cheek, down the side of her throat, under the fabric of her shirt onto the skin of her shoulder. "That I'm going to get to touch you..." She added the clarification in a lower whisper. "Make love to you." She added lower still as she danced feather light fingers tips over the warm skin of JJ's shoulders and neckline.

"Yes." JJ let Emily's hand stroke her shoulder before she stepped back just enough to put herself beside the bed, and in a self assured motion, she caught her hands into the hem of her flouncy bottom silk peasant top and pulled it up over her head, tossing it off to rest on the upholstery covered mahogany bench at the bottom of Emily's bed. She felt her skin instantly warm as the fact she was standing there in just a white lace bra solidified in her mind. This was so happening.

Emily's eyes shone in the dark light as they focused on the blonde, the tip of her tongue slipping out to pass over her bottom lip in a quick motion as JJ so assuredly and confidently rid herself of her top. With a smile the brunette pulled the close fitting deep red polo she was wearing out of her jeans, and in a similar assured move, pulled it off over her head, taking a second to fold it, laying it on the bench close to JJ's blouse, making her and the blonde even, though her deep blue rich satin bra wasn't anything like the pretty lace number that JJ was wearing. Shaking her dark locks Emily was the one to make the next move, unfastening the heavy set belt buckle that sat off center on her jeans as always, loosening just the button and fly a little, the pants themselves needing no real encouragement to slip from her hips and down off her long legs. Stepping out of them, she reached down and again folded them, placing them on top of her polo shirt, pulling off the short black ankle socks she had on as she bent down, leaving her in just her satin bra and matching boy briefs.

"I love the fact you wear girl briefs." JJ gave her a wink as her hands moved to undo the button and zipper on her jeans, that were far more figure hugging then Emily's and needed some help to slide down her legs. Underneath she was wearing a barely there white lace thong that matched the bra, and she slipped out of her own socks by sitting on the edge of the bed and tossing the articles of clothing on top of her blouse. "I have seen so many pairs of them I wanted to buy you but it seemed inappropriate at the time." She leaned back a little placing one hand on the mattress as a brace point.

"From now on don't stop yourself, I could own a thousand of these and not have enough." Emily smiled even more as she moved to kneel on the 'her' side of the bed, giving the blonde a tremendous cleavage view. "Your choice is the perfect match for you." She admitted her own 'fantasy' reaching out a slightly trembling hand she traced it over JJ's naked waist, catching her finger in the lace that encircled the blonde's body.

"I was never sure if you would like lace, considering you avoid it at all costs yourself." JJ couldn't stop her eyes from dipping half closed, the muscles of her stomach tightening at the touch, her mind hardly able to believe this wasn't just a daydream but was indeed real.

"I've always thought I was too big to carry it off." Emily admitted self consciously. "But on you..." She traced her finger inside the lace line across the front of JJ's body. "It's just the right mix of exotic, erotic, and flirtatious."

"You wait until you see the really flirtatious set." The blonde half warned and half promised the idea of another chance to see her 'underwear' as her hand came up to dance fingertips across Emily's forearm. Her breathing deepening a little with each pass of the brunette's hand across her lower stomach. "And for the record, I bet you would look beautiful in lace."

"Just as you would look amazing in satin." Emily let her hand trace further around JJ's body as she leaned a little more forward, pressing her lips to the blonde's in a quick but deep kiss, her tongue instant in its request to once again explore the warmth of the blonde's mouth.

Of course the kiss was exactly what JJ had wanted, the double connection points making it easier for her to not have to concentrate on making her words make sense, so that she could just allow the intense build of pleasure she was feeling overtake her. After all she couldn't count the number of times she'd thought about this since she'd let herself start to admit the feelings she had for Emily. There had even been dozens of nights like this one, where she'd pumped herself up emotionally to do something bold, make the brunette finally pay attention to the chemistry between them but it had always ended up with her going home alone, kicking herself for missed opportunities. But of course tonight was different, she'd actually kissed her, said things that couldn't be taken back and despite the brunette's immediate words, this was what Emily wanted maybe as much as JJ did.

After long heated moments Emily finally eased back a little from the kiss, but kept her hand in place, now happily cupping JJ's side and hip.

"For safety sake we should move you from off the edge of the bed." The brunette pointed out, her voice low and soft but thick with arousal.

"Somewhere like..." JJ slipped her body around, pulling herself more into the middle and distinctly closer to Emily. In fact she made sure she was sitting up, with one leg either side of the brunette's in her kneeling position. It meant she was still lower then the brunette and so she arched herself back a little to look up at her. "Here is safer?" Her voice held a thick arousal to it that Emily would have been deaf to miss.

"In the you're not going to fall off the bed now way yes..." Emily's eyes trailed over golden skin a bright flicker burning in dark brown eyes. "In the god Jennifer how am I going to keep my hands off you way..." Again a pink tongue passed quickly out over her lips. "No."

"Emily, I want your hands on me." To emphasize the point JJ reached out, taking each of Emily's hands in hers and pulled them forward to put them high on her sides, just below where the lace bra strap encircled her body. "Please stop stopping yourself and just do what you want too, it's what I want you to do."

"I..." Emily began but her voice trailed off and was lost in for a moment in silent wonder as her hands pressed up and then fanned out over JJ's ribs and pressed around towards her sternum, her fingertips gracing lightly over warm sun touched skin reverently, before sweeping in a soft wave back under the blonde breasts to her sides. "Oh JJ." She breathed out the blondes name in a heated whisper leaned down pressed her lips up to the underside of Jennifer's throat as she let her knees slide down against the sheets lowering her body down against JJ's, bringing one hand up from the blonde's side to thread into blonde hair as she pressed kiss after kiss in a line down the liaisons throat. "Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer..." She breathed out settling her body comfortably against the blonde's, the satin of her briefs pressing it cool silkiness against the contrasting warmth of JJ's skin.

The blonde had to admit to herself that she'd never heard her name said with such love and wonder, each repetition seeming to underline the flush of emotions that Emily was feeling. Even as her head tipped to open up more of her throat to Emily's mouth, her lower legs gently wrapping around Emily's, it was the way that Emily said her name that caused the roll of hard pleasure that went from her head down into her stomach and crested between her legs. The coolness of the patches of satin that pressed against her inner thighs making her breath hitch even more then the kisses were in some ways, the contrast a reminder of just how close the brunette was to her. How unmistakable the heat and wetness between her legs must be, especially as the tiny thread of lace could do little to contain either.

Trying to steady herself, she threaded one hand into dark hair again, trying to urge her to continue kissing her neck as each press of Emily's lips sent another roll down her body.

"Emily." She finally groaned out the brunette's name. "Emily... Emily..." She didn't repeat it on purpose but more that her heart wanted to echo the effect it had had on her.

Without thinking to hide or mask her body's reaction to the blonde's touch and voice Emily pressed her hips down hard against JJ's body, rolling them in a tight strong grind against the younger woman's hips, a stagger breath, turning into a moan on her lips as she pressed them into a kiss onto Jennifer's throat.

"Em... ily." The next repetition of her name was broken, as the sudden pressure of the brunette's hips pressing down made her gasp in the middle, even as her hips pressed back against the much wanted touch. Her body arched, spending her breasts pressing into the taller woman's above her, her legs fixing around Emily so that she couldn't retreat far from her new place. Her hand ran through dark hair with less precision and more raw arousal. "Yesss." She groaned out the word.

"I want to touch you... to make you feel so good." Emily pulled her head back a little, her breath subtly becoming more of a pant as she pulled her hand free of JJ's hair and planted it on the bed for a little stability. "But I don't want to move to fast, go too far too soon..." Dark eyes looked for blue, darting a little as if suddenly unsure or uncertain.

"Please Emily, is my body reacting like you're going too fast?" JJ moved her hand to cup Emily's cheek as she shook her head to both Emily's point and her own question. Licking her lips, she pressed her face forward until her lips were by the brunette's ear. "I want you inside of me, I want your lips all over me. Is that a clear enough line?"

Emily's reply had been going to be 'Very clear' had the words not been lost in the explosion that happened in her head at the idea of what JJ had said she wanted, the reality that meant, the permission that gave the brunette, the things it opened up and offered to her, to them both, things that before she had only dreamed of and thenonly guiltily thought about on occasions when she couldn't push them away.

Emily's body however was not as silent as her mouth was, arching hard in an unconscious reaction to the provocative words, a pool of heat and liquid desire forming instantly between her legs, soaking the silken satin stretched their and caught between her and JJ's body. The roll and grind of their ever moving bodies quickly transferring the evidence to the blonde's skin.

"God JJ..." Emily's voice was husky. "I... you just nearly made..." Bright white teeth caught hold of Emily's bottom lip as the brunette's eyes fluttered half closed, her inner brain replaying the blonde's words over and over, her hips locked in a stuttering push against JJ's, as Emily's center throbbed with such sudden intensity it literally distracted her.

JJ had moved back to be able to see Emily's reaction and when she did it nearly had the same effect on her.

"And then I want to be inside of you, kiss you everywhere I can reach." She caught Emily's chin in her hand so that the brunette had to look at her, had to hear every word, had to see the fiery look in her eye at the idea of doing just that. "Take away that nearly."

"First... touch me... first..." Emily was more or less literally panting now, her breath fast and shallow, as she reached up with the hand she had been leaning a little on and pulled JJ's 'free' hand and with some rather poor timing and rather less grace than might have been expected she pressed the blonde hand down the side of her satin briefs against her thigh. "Please baby." She went back to lightly biting her lip.

"You know I will do anything for you." JJ had been expecting a lot of reactions but to be honest the sudden flip of Emily's usual stoic demeanor to one of utter desperate need wasn't exactly one she'd been expecting. Not that it didn't immediately send a flood from her own body or make her center throb even harder then it had been. No, it did all of those things but it also reminded her in an instant of the Emily she'd come to know over the years. The somehow shy and insecure one, who rarely expressed what she wanted, so the privilege was a gift she wasn't about to waste. With more co-ordination then Emily had managed she slipped her fingers around the edge of the tight satin material and slid her hand lower. Unable to hold back a gasp when she discovered that her new lover was completely waxed, the soft warm skin slick with Emily's arousal in such a way that it made it easy for JJ to cup her hand around the brunette's heat.

Though her hand remained confident, JJ's breathing became faster as she felt her instincts take over. After all she understood how a woman's body liked to be touch, how it needed to be touched. In seven months she'd had more then enough time to watch every film and read enough books that helped her understand even if she'd been somehow dumb to how her own body worked. But right now she knew she wanted to do this right, she needed to do this right. She needed this to solidify for Emily that they could be lovers, that she could be 'the one'.

With a slow breath in, savoring every millimeter of wetness she pressed just her middle finger between silky lips and slid the pad of it softly forward until she reached the unbelievably hard nub of her lover's center.

"Oh Emily." JJ's voice was soft and awed like a child opening the best present they could have imagined on Christmas morning. It was a pony and race car all wrapped up in the same package. "You feel like nothing I could have ever imagined, so beautiful." She whispered studying the changes on her lover's face as she pressed down with a little more pressure.

It was as if all the tension in Emily's body left it at JJ's touch, whilst at the same time filled it again, but the tension filling it was a completely different one, it was just one built on the flames of desire and passion.

"Jennifer." Emily whispered the blonde's name almost like a whimper of pain, except the tone spoke of nothing but pure, concentrated pleasure. "I'm so hard... so hard." The muscles across the brunette's stomach tensed to the point that JJ could feel them pulling the profiler's body, ensuring she continued the soft rocking motion she had going against the blonde. "And wet, oh god JJ..." Trying a little harder the brunette made and effort to control at least the angle and pressure with which she pressed down against the woman below her.

"You are soooo wet." JJ repeated the words in a literal growl. The feeling of having Emily completely captivated with just one finger making her feel as if everything she had ever felt about the brunette was so right, so perfect. She swirled her finger in a circular motion, making sure to press back against the apex of the brunette's push down. "And soooo hard, I never dared dream I could make you this hard." She admitted even as she used the strength in her arm to cup her hand more fully around her lover's body so that when she pushed down there was more then just her fingertip to push against.

"You can... you do." Emily opened her eyes and looked through her long dark lashes at the blonde, centering herself as she worked to find a rhythm in the roll and movement of her hips, one that indeed took full advantage of the added strength JJ put into the position and angle of her hand. The groan that came from the brunette as her center pressed with a firmer, fuller touch from the blonde was deep and lustful, making her switch to mouth breathing, and replacing her hand on the mattress for support.

Emily gave a long low noise of aroused approval as she just pressed herself directly against JJ's hand.

"When you cum..." JJ couldn't keep the low rumble of her own arousal out of her words as she worked to meet the pace that Emily was setting for them. "And you are going too cum for me Emily." She found herself doing what she'd always promised herself she would, just being, not editing or being afraid something she said or did could be profiled. "I want you to be as loud or as quiet as your body wants to be, I want you to swear or scream, or just groan and squirm. I just don't want you to think, I just want you to feel, to be... my Emily, the one only I get to see, the one only I get to touch like this."

Emily's brown eyes flared wide as she looked at JJ, a tremor starting in her lower back as she pressed her hips down in a hard fast roll against JJ's hand and body.

"Jennifer I..." She whimpered her fingers curling into the sheet beneath them. "Shit... I.." Beads of sweat dotted her brow as the press and roll of her hips increased in speed and force. "Just a little more..." She bowed her head, resting the top of it slightly against JJ's shoulder as another balance point to help flex and thrust her hips.

"Sssssh don't rush it, you'll get there, I'll make sure you get there." JJ soothed, moving her free hand out of dark hair to run it up and down the part of Emily's back she could reach. At the same time she purposefully let her middle finger slip in with her index, splitting them either side of her lover's centre without losing the pressure, she pinched them lightly together and actually added to the motion of the brunette's body by moving her arm and hand in time.

"There! Yes!" Emily pulled the handful of sheet she had up off the bed a little as she arched harder then set herself a harder faster pace against the blondes new motion, the movement smaller but quicker making the effort both women put into it more but the adjustment was made both seamlessly and easily. The brunette's rhythm was smooth at first but quickly degenerated into something more base, more driven by need and instinct as the throbbing in her core turned into a whole body buzz, fire and ice racing through every nerve and synapse inside her as finally the tension in her clit broke and with it her climax sent her crashing over the edge. "JENNIFER!"

There came a distinct ripping sound from the sheet beneath Emily's hand as the brunette pulled her hand up to press down over the blonde's back, but she forgot to release her grip on the white sheet that she had her hand balled up in, but the profiler didn't even register that fact, she was lost to the world of sparkling lights and fireworks that were going off in her brain, and the literal river that she felt seemed to be pooling out of her with ever thrust and roll of her hips.

Jennifer let out a loud groan in response, moving with Emily to draw out as much of the intense pleasure as she could. The energy that seemed to be crackling through her lover from her orgasm, making her own body tighten and throb more then she'd ever thought possible. She literally felt like she was also on the edge but she didn't want to fall over yet. She kept her focus on Emily, stroking her back and letting the brunette's body grind against her hand.

"You are so beautiful." She tucked her cheek against the side of Emily's head where it was braced against her shoulder, saying the words in a loving tone.

"I..." Emily tried to formulate some kind of response but couldn't a shiver of post orgasm arousal flaring down her spine and through her body at the gentle brush of JJ's breath against her skin.

"Sssssh." JJ soothed away the idea she had to respond in any way. "Just let yourself feel." She encouraged, the movement of her fingers back to being just a gentle circle to draw out the release.

Emily seemed to do just that nestling her head into a comfortable place against the blonde, the one rather furious rock and press motion of their bodies dropping now to being just a soft hold as the brunette actually dropped more of her weight down onto the blonde as she let her muscles relax.

JJ used her free arm to encourage Emily to drop all of her weight down, relishing the full body feel of her new lover pressed against her while at the same time the hand that was trapped between them had the glorious pleasure of being soaked in its silken environment. She held the brunette too her, dropping periodic kisses against dark hair, her hand splaying out to make a short soft back and forth rub while she cradled her.

"I'm not usually that..." Emily's voice was soft and held a touch of humour and even possibly embarrassment. "Easy." She offered for want of a better word. Turning to lean her head into a more comfortable position.

"You call years of foreplay easy?" JJ teased back with a clear level of mirth in her voice.

"Touche." The brunette quipped back quickly.

"But seriously... there is no usual Emily." JJ tilted her head to try to vaguely catch brown eyes without having either of them move. "Maybe after we practice a few dozen times we'll figure out a usual, but for right now, that was perfect."

"It was..." Emily gave a soft laugh. "More than perfect. You don't need that hand for a while right? Like maybe a week?"

"No, and I'm sure none of the highly detail oriented people we work with will notice it down your pants either." JJ gave a laugh of her own.

"Only maybe on the jet, it's a little close quarters in their." The brunette resettled herself slightly brushing her head across JJ's breasts.

"We'll hide my arm behind a file." JJ couldn't help the natural arch her body made when silky hair swept across her chest.

"Or I could wear overalls, no one would suspect anything with your arm hidden behind the bib." Emily offered an alternative.

"I'd pay just to see the team's reaction to you in overalls, without my hand in them even." JJ gave another laugh.

"Good point." The dark haired beauty nodded against the lace covered flesh.

"Though, bringing up another point, you do know you ripped the sheets right? I guess I owe you a new set." JJ grinned remembering the distinct ripping noise.

"I what..." Emily looked confused, lifting her head a little, looking to see where the mattress was visible under the long tear in the sheet. "Oh shit." She cursed very uncharacteristically. "You know one expects more from Egyptian cotton." She let out a sigh. "Think I can persuade my mother it was Sergio?"

"Does your mother inspect your sheets?" JJ quirked an eyebrow.

"No but she usually buys them, Christmas, birthdays, you know, its an easy present. It's why they're all white." She added the detail. "Anything too terrible can just be boiled off."

"When I buy you replacements they're going to be loud and patterned, maybe have little animals and they most certainly won't be white." JJ advised her of the plan already forming in her head.

"I'll cope." Emily slid her hand down over JJ's shoulder slowly. "As long as I get to roll around in them with you."

"That was also my plan." JJ smiled at her softly. "You really are beautiful." She underlined again in a whisper.

"Oh I don't know about that." The brunette almost looked bashful as she shook her head and actually turned away. "I mean I'm not like you, or a couple of other girls we both could name, I mean I'm okay..."

"Emily, look at me please." JJ's voice stayed soft as she made the request and she waited the few short seconds it took for brown eyes to slowly come back to meet hers when the brunette turned her face back again. "You are beautiful, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because of where you have your hand." Emily's lips turned up into a coy smile.

"No." JJ shook her head lightly. "If I was talking with that in mind I'd say you were the most beautiful woman in the universe."

"With that in mind Jennifer..." Emily's voice dropped a notch or two as she drew her fingers slowly but deliberately up over the blonde's shoulder, trailing up the side of her neck, and up to cup her jaw. "I believe earlier your desire was to be inside of me..." Her voice dropped thicker and lower still. "You're about an inch from your destination, less than a gentle push away." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to the underside of JJ's jaw.

"I am but..." JJ tilted her head up but as of yet didn't move her hand. "I also want you on the bottom so you're not fighting gravity, can we roll?" She made the suggestion softly.

"We can re-position in any way at all." Emily acknowledged with another soft kiss to the blonde's throat. "We can just call it a night if you want to." She added the fact in a equally soft tone.

JJ instantly shook her head and moving one leg from around Emily's lower body, she used it to her advantage to leverage them both up and over so that in nothing more than an instant the brunette was now on the bottom and she was on the top.

"We are only calling it a night when you ask me to stop touching you because you're exhausted." JJ's blue eyes met brown ones, her voice holding the growl of arousal again. She could tell the move had surprised the taller brunette a little, probably having not believed the tinier blonde could have managed the flip. "Now..." She lowered her head and began to place kissed down between the brunette's breasts as she shimmied her own body lower over Emily's legs, bracing up on her knees either side so she could bring her free hand down to start tugging the satin shorts lower without having to move her other hand. The fingers of which had began to very slowly pinch and circle again.

Emily was actually happy to have the mattress beneath her to push into as a familiar warmth began to spread through her body from where JJ's fingers began their movements again, though at the same time a whole new series of sensations were caused by the soft careful line of kisses that the blonde was placing down over her body.

"Did you ever think about touching me like this?" Emily heard herself asking before managing to edit herself.

"Ohhhh yes." JJ breathed the groaned words against the brunette's stomach between kisses, the whole time inching the shorts lower, until she pushed her body off to one side, though not breaking the nearly touching proximity of her mouth to her lover's skin. "Lift your ass love." She encouraged her and the moment when the brunette did lift up she worked the shorts completely down off her hips and didn't let go until she'd tossed them so they sailed off towards the carpet. "Now lift please." She put her hand on Emily's knee and encouraged her to open her legs from the tight closed position they had been in almost since they had climbed onto the bed. As soon as the shorts had been gone she had used the new space to make the circle of her fingers a little bigger and less confined.

"Is it... am I what you imagined?" Emily somewhat slowly drew up one leg, pulling her foot up tight to her thigh before letting her thigh drop to the bed, splaying herself open to the blonde, drawing her foot along the sheet in a slow arc in case the blonde wanted to settle in the new space she had created.

"I could never have imagined how wonderful you feel, never would have..." JJ had been part way into her answer, when indeed she had begun to re-position herself between Emily's legs when she literally seemed to stop and simply breath in deeply. "My god I could never imagine how good you smell." For the first time her fingers stopped and she withdrew her hand, her cheek coming down to rest just above the split in Emily's body. "And you're so soft, so silky." She continued to take deep breaths in seemingly distracted and lost for a moment.

"You make a girl feel good about herself you know that?" Emily admitted reaching down to smooth her hand over blonde hair that was easily reachable with JJ's head low on her stomach. "You created the initial part of that particular list of things you've just discovered you like about me. A good skin care regime is probably responsible for the latter."

"Always keep the regime, and the waxing... I would never have imagined the waxing, but I love it." JJ's blue eyes came up to look at her with a glint in them. "Do you want me to show you the thing I've imagined the most?"

"Of course." Emily nodded instantly. "I want to know what has turned you on, has sent you on fire through the months that you haven't had this... done it enough that you've kept holding on to what might be." The brunette encouraged. "I want to see what you've fantasized about doing to me, with me."

"Oh love, it isn't something you see, it's something you feel." JJ gave her a quick wink before she used her fingers to spread open Emily's body, giving a groan of pleasure even before her tongue came in contact with Emily's center.

Emily's eyes fluttered closed, her hand tightened on impulse on golden hair as her hips flexed and pushed up to the wet hot contact.

"Jennnnn!" The brunette literally growled. "Ohhh god..." She forced herself to take a quick breath and swallow. "You... you... tasting me... tasting me was the thing you wanted?" She propped herself up a little on her elbow, not wanting to be lying flat right now.

"Yes... god yes..." The mumbled reply came from the blonde who didn't particularly want to remove either her lips or her tongue from her lover's center. Now that the taste of the brunette filled her senses, she didn't have any intention of lifting her mouth away, instead she continued to alternate between licking and sucking, gripping with her lips and swirling with just the tip of her tongue.

"Oh baby..." Emily stroked her hand over blonde hair again, angling her hips a little off the mattress so that they weren't as flat against it, giving JJ more room to work in. "Yes." She took another quick breath and then let herself drop back against the mattress, pushing her hand up into her hair, letting her breathing shift into a faster looser pace as she focused on just how good it felt to have the warm wetness of JJ's mouth against her core.

It wasn't that JJ had a plan, it was just as she had already admitted she'd day dreamed and fantasized about this for along time. As Emily's body responded to her, it was simply more that she needed to move her mouth lower and taste the source of the divine woman rather then she had a checklist. The first swirl of her tongue around the brunette's opening was tentative and gentle, giving her time to react and for the blonde to gauge if she should stop pressing her luck and return her tongue to where it had been.

Emily read the blonde's hesitation and smoothed her hand over what little of the JJ's arm that she could reach while being fully reclined.

"Just how far did your fantasies go baby..." The brunette's voice was thick and breathy. "I'm ready, I want you... need you..."

JJ's response was instant, the verbal approval all she seemed to need before she pressed two fingers deep into the brunette's hot body as far as they could go, leaving them inside as her lips closed around the hard nub above and began to suck harder then she had before.

"Yes!" Emily squeezed her hand around Jennifer's arm tightly as her body enveloped the blonde's fingers, her muscles tight around them, adjusting to the deep penetration by simply closing around them, almost seeming to draw them deeper as Emily introduced a soft motion to suggestion a rhythm to her lover. "God Jennifer, you feel so good."

Almost as if she was saying 'no that's you', JJ met the suggested rhythm, finally pulling her fingers back until they had just almost left Emily's body before she pressed them back in again, beginning to repeat the motion as her lips let go so she could take a panting breath before her tongue began to swirl around the brunette's center again.

Emily tensed around JJ briefly to underline how very much she wanted and indeed loved everything the blonde was doing, the initial tightness of her muscles slackening slightly as the lubrication from her arousal and the act of making love itself eased the tension in them.

"This is how it feels..." Emily's voice was breathless. "You and I, making love..." She made the motion of her hips a little more exaggerated. "You, inside me...Touching me..." A tangible shake filled the brunette's body.

It was probably hard for Emily to see at that point, but JJ despite all she was doing, was grinding her own hips into the mattress. The intensity of indeed her most treasured fantasies becoming reality had caused the tension in her own center to reach nearly unbearable levels, something that had become a little more bearable with her finding a rhythm to match Emily's with her own hips. Of course everything had been okay, she'd been focused on what the brunette was feeling, that she was bringing her as much pleasure, making her feel as beautiful as she should that when Emily's voice came to her ears, confirming all of the things that she already knew but hadn't processed, it all became a little too much for the blonde.

"Oh fuck... Emmily..." The brunette's name was drawn out into a long loud moan as JJ was forced to pull her mouth back, even as her fingers kept their motion, her body suddenly overwhelmed by the pleasure she was feeling as her orgasm crept up on her expectantly considering she was the one doing the touching not being touched. "I love you." She groaned the words into the brunette's thigh as she leaned her face there trying to ride out the wave of pleasure.

Emily's hand cupped around the side of JJ's head somewhat awkwardly as the brunette pushed against the blonde's still moving fingers, angling her hips and keeping her lover's head carefully in place as with what was fast become a tell-tale base of her spin shiver, Emily's body bucked slightly in pre-release spasm.

"Just embrace it JJ, feel it, lose yourself in how this feels." Emily kept the soft pressure on the blonde's head. "I'm coming with you inside me, because of you, with you, for you... us, together..." There was a whimper in the brunette's words by the end her body shaking more as her hip flares were less controlled.

With a sudden gasp she pressed her head back into the pillows and pushed down against JJ's fingers, her inner muscles desperately trying to lock around them against the tide of release the brunette's orgasm pushed out over them.

Everything that seemed to happen all at once caused another long moan to be released from the blonde's throat against Emily's skin. Her own body shivering and pressing against the mattress as JJ did indeed do as her lover had told her too. She lost herself in the reality of the moment, the fact it wasn't a fantasy but was Emily coming beneath her, because of her, with her fingers deep inside the brunette.

She kept up the motion of her hands, matching to Emily's hips as they slowed, finally pulling them free when her lover's body seemed ready. Still shivering from her own pleasure, she crawled up the brunette's body and kissed her. But it wasn't hard or urgent, it was soft and loving, almost more tentative then their first kiss in the car had been.

"This is real isn't it?" JJ asked in a tiny voice, blue eyes searching over Emily's face.

"Completely." Emily placed a light kiss back onto Jennifer's lips, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and giving her a careful but tight squeeze. "What it means exactly, we have to talk about, to work out..." She admitted. "But it's real. You are here, in my bed, with me, and we just made love." She moved one hand and cupped JJ's cheek. "And it was amazing."

"It was." JJ cuddled in close to her, knowing full well there were going to be things to talk about, realities to discuss but for that moment she didn't care. All she knew was she was in Emily's arms, and for the moment that was all that mattered to her.

"I love you Jennifer." Emily leaned her chin against the top of JJ's head. "I have done for a long time, this only extends that to a new place... a new level... A great level." She said with a soft laugh.

"Wow level." JJ gave a soft laugh giving Emily a squeeze. "I need time to recover level." She gave another soft laugh. "I think I might be giddy level." She giggled.

Emily laughed a little harder.

"A don't repeat at work level?" She offered with a squeeze of her own.

"No." JJ shook her head against Emily's shoulder. "Not a good idea."

"Garcia has camera's everywhere." Emily nodded in agreement but then stopped mid nod. "Wait, not to be repeated on camera level?" Her voice was laced with query not direct dispute.

"Oh are we talking about one of your fantasizes now?" JJ lifted her head to appraise her.

"Well like we touched on earlier I am a bit of a conciser of Lesbian film." Emily's smile was priceless.

"First you'd have to buy a video camera." JJ teased leaning ehr head back down grinning. "Then you'd have to convince me, but I'm not saying I couldn't be convinced."

"And I'm not saying I don't already own a camera." Emily laughed harder, leaning in to drop a kiss on JJ's head.

"We are not making bedroom tapes on a camera you use to film Henry at the park." JJ shook her head firmly.

"It's a great camera." Emily objected. "It's got great DPI, noise reduction buffering, and anti juggle." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Is there going to be anything I can refuse you?" JJ looked up smiling.

"Hopefully not." Emily winked and then pulled one arm back from around the blonde, stroking up her arm to reach up and lightly cup her chin. "Why did it take you seven months?" She asked, her voice suddenly quiet and serious as she looked into blue eyes.

"I was afraid of losing you." JJ gave the immediate honest answer in a soft voice. "I was afraid I'd already lost that chance with you because of Will." She frowned softly.

"So what changed?" The brunette asked the logical follow up.

"Tonight in the car, every time Gillian had a daydream about Corey you'd start adjusting yourself in your seat, I could tell it was getting to you as much as it was getting to me. And when leaving my hand on your thigh for a half hour didn't get me anywhere, I just hoped maybe the rest of the movies were wrong and that one got it right. Love does win."

"You were right about the day dream sequences." Emily admitted with a soft chuckle, sliding her hand back down up and down over JJ's arm. "And as for your hand... I thought you just got lazy reaching for the soda." She laughed at herself. "What you didn't know was the reason the dream sequences got to me so much was that whole fact that I got to your place an hour early, and you were still in your gym gear... having literally just walked in from the center..." Emily cleared her throat and rolled her eyes.

"SO you weren't acting all distracted because you didn't want to go to the drive in, you were daydreaming about me in my work out gear?" JJ instantly put the hint together.

"No I was fantasizing about us being in the shower, washing the sweat off you, that you had gotten all over you at the gym, and then getting you sweaty again on the nearest available flat open surface." The brunette was honest.

"I'm going to make you squirm when we go to the gym, just with the ideas of what's going to happen afterwards." JJ made the promise with a bright grin. "Though..." She took a soft breath. "In the car, I thought my heart was going to just jump out my chest and run away screaming when you said what you said. I knew even when I got out of the car, if you didn't feel anything for me..." Her voice softened more. "You'd make it okay, let us get over it and be friends, but... all I could feel was your lips on my lips and it felt so right and the idea of just being friends..." She gave a soft sigh.

"JJ I said what I said because I wanted you to know that I would never have kept something like that, something that important about who I was from you." Emily shook her head realizing now how madly timed and 'inappropriate' her comment had seemed. "It wasn't a grand statement about who I wasn't, it was a statement about what who I was." She pressed her hand to her head for a second. "If you can understand that at all."

"I do now, I started to think that's why you said it when you asked me why everyone thinks your gay." JJ reached up and caressed her lover's shoulder. "You get it a lot?" She checked.

"You have no idea." Emily rolled her eyes. "I'd love to say Detective Hammond was the first but there have been others." She shook her head. "My mother asked if I wanted her to get men or women as my 'escorts' for her parties."

"Oh lovely lovely Emily." JJ leaned up and kissed her softly. "I played sports, I used to get it all the time, it was just assumed."

"At least you had Will and the in turn Henry and Will, that tipped whatever imbalance the used to be chief school soccer player had over you." Emily gave a little dejected frown. "I'm single, approaching 40, have a one bedroom apartment and a cat. Isn't that somehow four big ticks in the Lesbian column."

"No but having a wet spot on your ripped Egyptian cotton because a hot blonde just went down on you is." JJ grinned at her.

"Jennifer Jareau!" Emily laughed and pulled the blonde tight to her. "Doesn't that just mean I got lucky, really, really lucky?"

"Yes, it means we both did." JJ cuddled back into her tightly. "I know there is lots to talk about, things to decide, but we took our time getting here we can take our time figuring that out can't we?"

"Of course." Emily assured her quickly. "I have no doubt one of the biggest things for you is Henry, and believe me I don't want to mess anything in that little man's life up." She underlined immediately. "And there's work..." She stopped herself. "If we even decided we want to pursue a relationship..."

"So we haven't decided if we're pursuing a relationship yet?" JJ's head came up again.

"Have we?" Emily met blue eyes. "JJ we're adults now, relationships aren't those things they were when we were kids. You have Henry who I know you are so very careful about who is what in his life, and there is the whole fraternization rule at work..."

"Work I don't have an easy answer for." JJ gave a hard sigh. "But Henry... I'm not going to say we tell him when he gets home from the Zoo he has a new Mother, but if you haven't noticed Emily you are already a pretty integral part of his life. When we, as adults, were to decide this was going to be permanent and deal with things like work, then I'd be okay with telling Henry I love you. In the we have sleepovers in the same bed kind of way." She smiled at Emily.

"You really want to be my plus one at terrible functions, full of boring politicians whose entire social calendar is based around who has the most money or social pull of the moment?" Emily chuckled sadly.

"Yes, because I'd get to spend the evening gazing at you in some fabulous designer outfit. Make quite jokes about who is wearing too much perfume and who has had too much to drink by the end of the night, when we finally leave, together." JJ simplified the offer. "I would have went if you'd asked me when we were 'just' friends."

"I wouldn't do that to just a friend." Emily grinned brighter. "I have the Parringtons Family Festival Dance and Dinner on the 30th, if you feel like living up to that offer." She added her smile turning more genuine. "I'm in something by some London based designer, Alex I don't know who, I think he's dead though."

"If you're wearing Alexander McQueen, I need to go shopping." JJ gave a soft shake of her head.

"Please don't go shopping, I'll ask mother to get a dress ordered for you. What size should I ask her for? Though back to that for a moment, how does a dead designer design new dresses?" She looked at JJ narrowing eyes a little. "Is there a little bit of Soul in each outfit?"

"Stop stop!" JJ held up her hand. "You are priceless." She laughed softly. "And it isn't fair to have your mother get me anything, it's just my go to black party dress from Macy's isn't going to cut it."

"Okay wait..." Emily wiggled a little. "Stay there..." She dropped a kiss on JJ's head and leaned over pulling open her bedside draw and taking out a catalogue. She turned it to a page marked with an orange page marker, pointing to an absolutely breathtaking red strapless, backless, figure hugging red dress, cinched at the waist with a mass of sparkling diamonds in a triangle, dropping to a floor length bottom with thigh high splits up both sides. "This is mine." She handed the catalogue to JJ. "Find something you like. Oh and please don't tell me how terrible mine is."

"You're going to wear that? You've worn things like that before?" JJ's eyes were wide and she watched Emily give a sheepish nod. "I want to see all the pictures, all of them. That is drop dead gorgeous Emily."

Turning back over Emily pulled open the bedside table again and slid out a metal frame passing it over to JJ.

"That's the Carmier's Christmas Affair last year." She nodded to the framed 8x10 that she had just handed the blonde. In it Emily was sat on a velvet covered seat dressed in a deep green velvet dress with a fitted bodice, ermine cuffs and throat trim, with sparkling gold buttons up the 'corset' of the bodice accented with matching gold jewelry in her ears, behind her, stood with perfect poise was an impeccably groomed 'perfect' specimen of a man, in his early forties, dressed in an equally perfect ascot.

"Wow, Emily just wow." JJ stared at it for along time. "I guess... it was wrong of me but when you said you had these functions to go to, I just pictured you in a suit, like work, just maybe dressed up, tux even." She gave a soft half smile.

"Would you rather I wear a suit?" The thought suddenly crossed Emily's mind as she looked at the blonde with a mild frown. "I've never..."

"No, I first want you to wear what makes you happy, and secondly I'd vote for the drop dead gorgeous red gown." JJ made the options very clear. "It was an assumption, a very wrong one, I've been apparently doing that a lot. I'm sorry." She apologized in a loving meaningful way. "At work you look perfect for work, and beautiful at the same time. But I want to see you in that dress, walk in with you in that dress being your plus one, know that I went to the Parringtons Festival with the most beautiful woman in the room. Not for social points or for political jockeying, but because she's the most beautiful woman in the room."

"Knowing that you get to peel her out of that dress later and toss it on the floor won't help just a little bit?" Emily moved the photograph of herself off the bed and put it to the side as she leaned in close to JJ again and looked into blue eyes smiling brightly.

"Oh it will help tremendously." JJ gave a soft shiver just at the thought. "Will knowing you don't have to have rent a plus one in a frame make you happy?"

"Being there with someone I actually have feelings for, that I love..." Emily trailed a finger along JJ's collarbone. "Will change everything."

"Then prepare Parringtons for everything to change." JJ smiled at her.

"So we're officially trying this relationship thing then?" She asked closing her hand around JJ's cheek lightly.

"I think so, with the obvious things to be figured out later as we discussed but as far as the you and me part goes... yes." JJ held brown eyes with her own.

"Think its time for that rest for a while?" Emily asked her voice soft and caring.

"You're tired aren't you?" JJ reached up smoothing down dark hair, curling it around Emily's ear.

"A little." Emily answered with a nod. "It's been a while since someone rocked my world like that." She chuckled.

"Good to know I have past competition to crush at a later date." JJ laughed as she sat up. "Do you mind if I lose this?" She reached to undo her bra. "It is not the type you sleep in." She gave a soft laugh. "In fact do you even sleep naked?"

"All the time, but I can find something if you're more comfortable..." Emily made a move to get up.

"No, please first I want to just feel you." JJ gave her a stunning smile. "And secondly not having to worry about being naked when a four year old jumps on you to wake you up is a rare luxury." She dropped the bra on the floor and slipped off the tiny underwear. "Unless you want me covered up?"

"You look perfect." Emily reached around to unclasp her own bra, tossing it aside with a smile. "Who gets the wet spot?"

"Emily it's a king, I think we can maneuver around it." JJ laughed as she slipped into bed. "Besides you made it." She giggled.

-x-

Work. What had once been something you dreaded only because you didn't know what case was going to walk through the door suddenly was a new mixture of anticipation and apprehension for JJ.

Of course it had only been Saturday when she'd pulled herself out of Emily's arms to go pick up Henry from Garcia's after a crazy day at the Zoo. The after effects as always of extended time with his God mother being the crash of a sugar high and a million disjointed stories about what they had done.

Sunday had been like any Sunday for her when she was home, special pancakes at breakfast and an afternoon soccer game watching two groups of uncoordinated six years olds try desperately to kick a huge ball towards a net, none of them understanding the majority of the games rules.

All and all it had given her time to think and reflect a little on her Friday night and Saturday. The memories putting a goofy enough looking smile on her face that one of the other soccer Mom's had commented on it.

But as she sat in her office looking at the time, she knew that if hadn't already, Emily would be striding in from the elevator any minute. The agent starting work a half hour later then JJ did, the buffer time she usually used to get case files prepped for presentation. And of course there was a dozy on her desk this morning, an urgent new murder spree that had just been pieced together over different jurisdictions, but it wasn't the work that had her anxious.

It was of course seeing Emily, seeing Emily at work after the weekend they had shared. She knew that they both could be professional, knew they both could compartmentalize things as needed, but at the same time that part of her that would be hidden away just wanted to see the brunette. Wanted the chance to appraise her, for their eyes to meet for a moment and them both to know.

For this reason, unlike most Monday mornings, she was coiffed to perfection. Her long blond hair silky and curled into loose bouncing waves. Her make-up work understated but prepped almost as if she was ready to appear before the news cameras for a media update already, something she usually only did just before she needed too. She'd had the worst trouble choosing an outfit. Ping ponging between a dark navy pair of dress pants she knew hugged her backside just a little more than any of her others and a low waist black pinstriped pair that always made her feel confident. In the end she'd gone with the navy, finding a tailored white silk shirt that went with them before she could think of anything to go with the black ones. The shirt was a low scoop neck, with a wave of material that followed the neckline almost like a scarf. Paired with a tailored navy blazer she knew she wouldn't appear to anyone to look different to any other day, well anyone other than Emily she hoped.

"JJ, everyone is assembling in the conference room."

When Hotch had stuck his head into her doorway to make the announcement she had jumped a little in her seat.

"I'll be right there, I have everything ready." JJ looked up to meet his eye, acknowledging his request and not surprised when all he did was give her a nod and disappear again.

Self consciously fluffing out her hair again after she slipped on her blazer, she picked up the files and made her way to the conference room trying not to let her anticipation of seeing Emily get the better of her.

-x-

Emily was already sitting in her usual place as JJ breezed into the conference room, the dark haired profiler was in a dark red top with a plunging scoop neck line top delicately accented with a sliver chain with a simple charm hanging from it lying perfectly at the soft junction of her breasts. Over the top of it she wore one of her shorter dark blazers, that ended high on her hips, not that that was visible as her chair was pulled up to the large desk that she sat up to her hands resting on the polished surface, her fingers interlaced together, waiting.

The instant the door opened the brunette's head swung towards it, her neutral expression melting immediately into a broad smile as JJ slipped inside the room. The profiler's nostril's flared just enough to show she had taken an extra deep breath as the blonde stepped over to her place at the head of the table in long confident strides.

Darting her tongue out to pass over her lips Emily watched every step JJ made, pulling her hands apart and drawing back from the table to lean into the back of her chair, in what she hoped was a normal and nonchalant move.

"Good morning everyone." Hotch called them all to attention, a round of good mornings followed from everyone, including the brunette who only then realized she needed to stop staring at JJ if she wanted to not make things appear odd, or maybe she was just feeling a little paranoid.

"I hope you all had restful weekends as we appear to have a new case that is anything but." Their leader moved to slip into his own seat, turning to look at JJ with a nod for her to continue.

Happy to be given the 'excuse' to focus on the blonde Emily turned again in her direction, leaning forward ready to taken any file she was about to be handed.

"This is Douglas Hannifield..." JJ hit the button on the prompter to make the face of a young twenty something man fill part of the screen. "He was found last night tied with bob-wire to a fence in a remote part of Wyoming, he had been missing for just over a week..." She hit the button again and gruesome photos of the scene of his murder pushed his face over to the side to fill the majority of the screen. "Preliminary reports from the medical examiner say that he had been tortured in almost every way conceivable, violently sexually assaulted and in what was the only thing that helped finally link his case to the other four, a two inch section of skin had been removed in a complete circle around his neck and on his left upper thigh." She clicked the buttons to show the appropriate pictures. "Our other four victims are Rojaro Gonzales, who seems to be the first victim, who was dumped into a ditch on a remote backroad..." The corresponding pictures filled the screen as she talked. "Bubba Dickson, found tied to a tree near a logging road. Gregory Stills, found tied to a stop sign and was the least decomposed of the five as he was found rather quickly due to his location and lastly, Jesus DeMarcos found again tied to a tree near a remote roadway. All five had the missing band of flesh on their necks and upper thigh, though due to his level of decomposition the signature on Mr. Gonzales was hard to confirm as there had been a strong thunderstorm so the ditch he was in was filled with rainwater. It is possible he had been dumped somewhere nearby and simply been swept into the ditch." She moved to pass out files to everyone.

"Were all five victims listed as missing persons before their bodies were discovered?" The question came from Reid who was already flipping through the file, skipping the pages of photographs going straight for the reams of documentation.

"No, DeMarcos was a semi migrant ranch worker who had been prone to going missing for small periods of time after he had received his paycheck. The initial police report seems to suggest he may have had a problem with alcohol so no one thought his behaviour out of the ordinary." JJ filled in instantly. "The other four were all reported missing within forty eight hours."

"So he's our odd man out." Morgan looked up from his file across to JJ.

"Very much so." It was Garcia who took up for the blonde looking towards her briefly as if asking for permission to carry on from her beginning. Nodding at her to continue the curvaceous blonde stood up as the liaison sat down.

"Mr. Hannifeild, Mr. Dickson, Mr. Stills and Mr. Gonzales..." Penelope began. "All worked regular jobs, all of them apart from Mr. Stills were married with young children, Gregory was recently divorced they have a seven month old son. In all the cases, including Mr. Stills it was the wife who reported them missing, for Mr. Stills it was because he didn't turn up to see his son."

"And that's where we are. The local police department of our latest body is expecting us and has a work space set up for us, they're having all the other reports sent over to them ready for our arrival." Hotch looked around. "Wheels up in thirty." He picked up his file and seemed to be out of the door before anyone else had even moved.

Pushing up from his place Morgan tapped his file on the table and shook his head with a sad sigh as he waited for Garcia to step out from the side of the table motioning to for her to lead out. Rossi and Reed slipped out silently, the older man glancing over his shoulder watching briefly as JJ began to collect up the added papers she had brought in with her to the room. Emily glanced at the door as everyone but her and the blonde left, slowly the brunette pushed up, her eyes fixed on the blonde.

"Good morning." She said her voice soft.

"Good morning." JJ looked up from her papers to meet the other woman's dark eyes. "You look very nice this morning." She commented in a soft voice as well, even though they were alone in the room.

"Thank you." Emily drew in a quicker breath. "How was your weekend?" She asked drawing the file in her hand to her chest.

"My weekend was really really wonderful." Blue eyes blinked at the brunette with a smile. "How was yours?"

"Almost unbelievable." Emily replied nodding slightly. "Do you want me to take your keys and get your go bag from your car?"

"If you're heading down there that would be very thoughtful of you." JJ gave a nod. "I need to pack up all the files for the plane."

"No problem." Emily took a couple of steps towards the door. "You look good too by the way... I really like the cut of those pants."

"What cut?" JJ turned to the side and posed a little with a laugh.

"Are they tailored?" Emily asked tipping her head slightly.

"No, off the rack." JJ gave a brighter smile under the attention.

The brunette arched her eyebrow in surprise and pulled her a pen out of her blazer pocket.

"Do you mind me asking which store? I mean really they look great." She pulled an empty sheet of paper out of the back of the file in her hands. She scribbled something on it. "You can jot it down." She handed the file to JJ.

As the blonde took the file she may have been surprised to find the words

'I want to peel them off you' written on the white sheet of FBI paper.

Surprised was an understatement as JJ's eyes went wide and she looked up to Emily to see a smoldering look coming back at her before she looked at the words again. A deep blush rose to her cheeks and she pulled her pen out of her pocket, writing carefully underneath it.

'Anywhere but here... yes... definitely yes!' She passed the paper back to the other agent.

"I'll get your go bag and meet you on the jet, anything else you need from your car? Gum? I think I have some Jolly Ranchers left from the drive through if you want them." Emily folded up the paper with a smirk sliding it into her pant pocket and keeping her hand there as she looked over to the blonde, shifting her weight onto her back leg.

"Definitely the candy." JJ winked at her and picked up her papers, moving towards the brunette and the door. "That is if you can handle me smelling like watermelon."

Emily literally stutter-stepped in the doorway.

"I'm not sure there's any of those left, I've developed a bit of a thing for the watermelon ones. I like the way it fills my mouth with such a vibrant taste." The brunette replied fixing the blonde with smoldering eyes.

"I'll pick up some more for you if you like them so much. I'll see you when we assemble to leave." JJ stepped close to her in the doorway. "Excuse me." She wiggled her eyebrows as she slipped by, purposefully letting her hand slip out to skin her fingers over the back of the one Emily had rested by her side.

Emily drew in a deep breath at the touch and watched as the blonde slipped away before heading off towards the elevators.

-x-

"Hello my lovelies." Garcia smiled over the jet connection to the gathering of agents as they sat around the meeting table on the jet. "I'm afraid lodgings in our small town aren't exactly the greatest, and aren't right next door to the station like you're used to." She apologized with a slight frown. "I managed to get you all in the same guest house which was I'll have you know the hardest thing in the world, there are only three that had anywhere near enough rooms." She continued. "As it is I am afraid you my god of all things dark and beautiful, are sharing with the brilliant doctor and our Princess is doubling up with our beauty queen with the words of an angel." She flashed a smile. "The gentlemen of course get their own rooms." She flashed brighter smiles towards Rossi and Hotch. "The local constabulary have arranged for you to meet with Mrs. Hannifield and the crime scene is secured and ready for you when you land."

JJ's eyes immediately went to Emily, and they shared a soft smile at the same time that Morgan and Reid groaned their displeasure.

"Reid, Rossi and I will go to the scene, Prentiss and Morgan I want you to meet with the wife, JJ if you could go to the station and revisit everything they have to see if we are completely up to date. Also if you could get a feel for the situation there, their capacities and the capacities of the other jurisdictions involved." Hotch made the immediate run down of what everyone was to do.

With a nod Garcia shut down her connection and everyone slipped off to their usual seats knowing they had a good five hours in the air. Emily slipped to the back of the Jet to the coffee machine going through the usual routine of preparing a pot for everyone.

"I so need a cup of that." JJ slipped into the small separate area that served as their kitchenette, moving to get a cup from the rack.

"I can bring it out to you if you need me to, if you want to look over the files or rest up." Emily smiled at the blonde as she cracked open the milk in the fridge. "Not that I'm complaining about the company." She added in a much lower tone.

"Well I was hoping you weren't trying to get rid of me... oh and by the way, I didn't have anything to do with Garcia's choice of accommodations." JJ smiled and leaned her back against the wall so that she was beside the small curtain that shrouded them from the rest of the cabin. "Not that I'm complaining." She added in the same low tone.

"I was about to ask that." The brunette checked with a smile putting the milk aside as she took a step or two closer to the smaller woman. "How are you doing? How was the part of the weekend I wasn't a part of?"

"It was good, Henry was a handful Saturday night but I can only guess how much sugar Garcia let him guzzle down." JJ gave a soft laugh. "But his team won 1-0 on Sunday, he even managed to kick the ball a few times. How was the rest of your weekend?"

"It was quieter than yours apparently." Emily laughed gently. "I changed the sheets."

"Thrilling, what did you after that compelling five minutes of activity?" JJ grinned at her.

"It took a little longer than that actually, I got... distracted." The profiler leaned back against the small food storage unit. "But after than my mother called and I had a dress fitting. Apparently much to Georgio's dismay I've added width to my upper arms, which I don't understand why it matters when the dress has nothing close to sleeves."

"Did you tell her that she didn't need to order your plus one?" JJ braced one foot up onto the wall behind her looking at the beautiful brunette before her.

"I did actually." Emily glanced at the curtain that separated them from the main cabin, her voice dropping to a lower quieter pitch. "I also told her who I was bringing."

"And what did your mother think of your choice?" JJ couldn't hide her tell tale slight brow furrow as she worried what Emily's answer would be, after all the Ambassador could be unpredictable.

"She asked me why I was bringing a work colleague to a family function." Emily replied moving back to the coffee maker as it beeped to let her know the pot had finished brewing.

"Oh." JJ made the small noise. "Did you... correct her as to who you were bringing?" She asked gently.

Pouring out a mug of coffee for herself and the blonde Emily made the two drinks the way they both liked it and then carried it over to the waiting blonde.

"I told her I was in love with you." Emily's had was shaking as she held it out, her voice a whisper.

"Oh." JJ made a much higher pitched noise, and then reached out but instead of taking the mug she put her hand up and ran her fingertips down the sides of the necklace until she could rest them just above the charm. "And?"

"She wants us to go for dinner." Emily put both drinks down placing her hand over the one nearly touching her. "And to bring Henry."

"Oh." Despite her usual eloquent nature the noise made it out of the blonde again. "Are you okay with that? Because I am." She linked her fingers into Emily's.

"I am." The brunette nodded slowly, "Though this... this is harder than I thought it was going to be." The brunette used her other hand to play with the lapel of JJ's blazer.

"It is isn't it." JJ agreed with her gently. "I think when we're busy with the case it'll be easier, but down time... not helped by the plunging neckline I might add." She winked at her lover.

"I've worn it a dozen times." Emily smiled back, "I admit I changed a dozen times before deciding on it." She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"All that for me, I'm flattered." JJ smiled back at her. "There is a few disregarded outfits on my bed too."

"Am I allowed to tell you I almost didn't want to change my bed." Emily's hand moved almost instinctively to twirl the ends of blonde hair around them.

"You're allowed to tell me anything Emily." JJ reassured her. "Am I allowed to admit that I'm hoping we actually get to see that hotel room tonight?"

"So I'm allowed to tell you I want to kiss you?" Emily's voice dropped lower again.

"Yes." JJ's back arched a little as she let out a soft aroused sigh.

"I guess I should head back in before I can't stop myself..." Emily's dark eyes traced over every millimeter of her lover's face.

"No... just one quick..." JJ leaned forward and pressed her lips to Emily's.

Emily pressed her lips into a second kiss as JJ pulled back after the first quick 'innocent' meeting of their lips, her mouth slightly open this time, her hand moving to hold the back of JJ's head, sliding through blonde hair as she pressed her lips hard against her lover's.

Despite the location, and the fact that their colleagues were only a few feet away, JJ opened her mouth and let her tongue slid out over Emily's lower lip.

Forcing herself to pull back, the brunette took a steadying breath, though kept her hand cupped around the back of JJ's head.

"God Jennifer." She said her voice full of arousal.

"We have to pick up those mugs and go back to sit down because if we don't..." JJ bit her lower lip.

"I want you." Emily didn't stop the words as they spilled out of her mouth.

"I want you more." JJ challenged with a twinkle in her eyes.

Emily shook her head, tightening the grip of her hand in JJ's hair.

"I can still feel you." She breathed into her ear.

"Mmmmm can you? I was hoping I'd made a good impression." JJ gave a body wide shiver.

"You know you did." Emily took a slower breath in relaxing the tension in her fingers, before letting her hand drop out of JJ's hair. "I need to go." She took a half step back pressing her lips together.

"I know, it's okay, we can do this." JJ gave a nod. "Remember... I'm in love with you too." She whispered the fact not wanting Emily to have been the only one to have said the words that day.

Emily picked up her coffee and put a bigger distance between the two of them.

"I ordered your dress." She stopped holding the edge of the separating curtain in her hand having not yet opened it.

"I can't wait to see what you picked." JJ's smile lit up her whole face. "Deep breath, you can do this. I'll follow you out in a minute."

Emily nodded that she indeed was in better control of how she was doing.

"It's Vera Wang, I stuck with black as you seemed to have a thing about a little black dress."

"I'll have to find a way to show my appreciation." JJ continued to smile at her, moving to pick up her own mug. "And you always seem to like me in black." She pointed out.

"I like you in everything." Emily pulled the curtain back. "And nothing." She mouthed over her shoulder.

JJ's eyebrows went up, mostly because with the curtain open she knew she couldn't make any real response, but in her own mind she fully prepared on making Emily 'pay' later.

The End...


End file.
